The love that turned my life around
by golden phoenix ash
Summary: Harry uncovers one of Hermione's summer activities and has an encounter that changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avalon's song "Everything to Me". **

**Author's Note: Words that are **_italicized _**are Harry's thoughts. Words that are centered are the lyrics of the song being sung. **

'_Arrgh! Great, it's raining.' _Harry thought sarcastically as a sudden downpour of rain came crashing down on him._ 'Aunt Petunia just had to send me to the grocery store today of all days.' _Harry quickly took shelter in a nearby establishment to save the groceries he was carrying from getting spoilt. Upon entering said establishment, the twelve soon-to-be thirteen year old teen found himself in a church. The rain outside didn't seem as if it were stopping anytime soon so Harry decided to get comfortable on a pew towards the back.

He had just finished setting down the groceries on the pew when a stream of people came rushing in through the side entrance and made their way to the stage. This caused a startled Harry to jump back into the shadows to hide himself further. The reason for all these people soon became clear to him when a pianist started playing a song: They were there to practice something.

At the conductor's cue, a black-haired boy a few years older than him and a brown-haired girl around his age took center stage and the boy started singing:

**I grew up in Sunday school  
I memorized the Golden Rule  
And how Jesus came to set the sinner free  
I know the story inside out  
I can tell you all about  
The path that led Him up to Calvary  
But ask me why He loves me  
And I don't know what to say  
But I'll never be the same  
Because He changed my life when He became...**_  
_

At this point, he was backed up by the girl and the groups of people behind them who Harry assumed were choir members.

**Everything to me  
He's more than a story  
More than words on a page of history  
He's the air that I breathe  
The water I thirst for  
And the ground beneath my feet  
He's everything, everything to me  
**

This time, it was the girl's turn to sing a solo. Harry felt a sense of familiarity towards the singing girl but couldn't quite place where he's seen her before.

**We're living in uncertain times  
And more and more I find that I'm aware  
Of just how fragile life can be  
I want to tell the world I found  
A love that turned my life around  
They need to know that they can taste and see  
Now every day I'm praying  
Just to give my heart away  
I want to live for Jesus  
So that someone else might see that He is...  
**

The choir once again backed up the young lady, while she continued to sing the chorus dynamically.

**Everything to me  
He's more than a story  
More than words on a page of history  
He's the air that I breathe  
The water I thirst for  
And the ground beneath my feet  
He's everything  
And looking back over my life at the end  
I'll go to meet You saying You've been  
**

Everyone joined in at this point in the song. The two teens were still leading the song.

**You're everything to me  
You're more than a story  
More than words on a page of history **

**You're everything to me  
You're more than a story  
More than words on a page of history  
You're the air that I breathe  
The water I thirst for  
And the ground beneath my feet  
You're everything  
Lord, You're everything to me.**

At the end of the song, the conductress signaled cut and everyone burst into applause. The conductress complimented the choir and the two teens saying, "Thank you, everyone. Well done on today's practice. I hope that this Sunday's performance will be this excellent if not even better. Let's give another round of applause to Mr. and Ms. Granger for their delightful song leading."

As the choir once more burst into applause, the identity of the brown-haired young lady came to Harry. He was so shocked that he couldn't stop himself from calling out "Hermione!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, is that you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avalon's song "Everything to Me".**

**Author's Note: Words that are **_italicized _**are Harry's thoughts.**

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione queried tentatively. Harry nodded his head in an affirmative way, but before anything else was said between the two friends, the conductress asked him, "Young man, is there some reason why you're here? This is a closed practice after all."

"My aunt sent me to get some groceries. I was on my way home when the rain came pouring down and I ducked in here to keep the groceries from getting spoiled. Please let me stay here for the moment. I promise I'll go when the rain stops." Harry explained hastily.

"You may stay, but just until the rain stops or until practice ends, whichever comes first. Alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Harry replied with a smile. The conductress turned back to the choir and resumed giving instructions and corrections to the group. Meanwhile, Harry sat back to watch the practice in silence while mulling over the new revelation about Hermione.

About an hour later, the rain was still not letting up. Harry was beginning to contemplate casting a freezing charm over some of the goods that need to remain frozen when Hermione plopped down next to him. "Hey. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Aunt Petunia is going to kill me. The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon and she expected me to be back forty-five minutes ago."

"I don't think she's going to punish you once you explain to her rationally why you were out so long."

"If you say so.", said Harry unbelievingly. Silence fell on the pair for a moment as if each were lost in their own thoughts. The silence was eventually broken by Hermione.

"Since you're already here, I want to let you know that you have don't have to be lonely in the summers when Ron and I aren't there for you to talk to because you have another friend that you might not be aware of. Do you want to know this friend?"

"Of course I do. Who is it?"

"Let me tell you a story about this friend. His name is Jesus Christ. In the beginning, God created the world and men and all was perfect. Satan wanted to mess things up so he tempted Eve, the first woman, into eating a fruit that God has forbidden Adam, the first man, and Eve from eating. Eve then gave some of this forbidden fruit to Adam. So because they committed the sin of disobedience, Adam and Eve were kicked out of the Garden of Eden and all of mankind is doomed to spend eternity hell.

However, God loves us and He created a plan through which we can be saved from an eternity in hell and still satisfy the part of God that is calling out for justice. He sent His only Son, Jesus Christ, to die on the cross for our sins. He was buried and rose again on the third day after his death, He ascended to Heaven and is now sitting on the right hand of God. By doing this selfless act, He has washed away our sins which means that all past, present and future sins are forgiven and forgotten. There is no more sin, remembrance of sin or guilt of sin. This is God's free gift of Salvation. All you have to do is reach out and accept it. Do you want to accept this gift, Harry?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't know how."

"That's okay. I can walk you through it. Just wait a second." Hermione pulled out a small Bible from her bag a few pews away. "In case you were wondering, Genesis chapters 1, 2, and 3 narrates the creation of the world and the fall of mankind. It's too long to read right now, but you might want to read it later.

Now, the first step to is accept that you are a sinner that is doomed to spend eternity in hell and that we do not have the ability to save ourselves from this fate. Romans 3:23 says, 'For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God;' and Romans 5:12 says 'Wherefore, as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned.' Do you accept that you are a sinner worthy of spending eternity in hell?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept that nothing we mortals can do will be able to save us? Not good works, religion, baptism, going to church, having a Christian name, living a good life, nor anything else."

"Yes."

"The second step is to be willing to repent and turn form a sin-filled life. The true definition of repentance is not to get your act together or to get religion. Rather, the Biblical definition is changing one's heart and mind and turning your back on the sinful life you have had so far. Are you willing to do that, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that Jesus Christ died on the cross to wash away our sins, was buried and that he rose again three days after his death?"

"Yes."

"Lastly, Revelations 3:20 says, 'Behold, I stand at the door and knock; if anyone hears My voice and opens the door, I will come in to him and will dine with him, and he with Me.' Are you willing to open the door to your heart and invite Jesus into your life to be your personal Savior?"

"Yes, but how do I do that?"

"Through a sincere prayer. I will lead you to pray the Sinner's prayer. Repeat after me: Dear God,"

"Dear God,"

"I am a sinner and need forgiveness."

"I am a sinner and need forgiveness."

"I believe that Jesus Christ shed His precious blood and died for my sin."

"I believe that Jesus Christ shed His precious blood and died for my sin."

"I believe He rose from the dead…"

"I believe He rose from the dead…"

"…and is now seated at the right hand of the Father in heaven."

"…and is now seated at the right hand of the Father in heaven."

"I am willing to turn from sin."

"I am willing to turn from sin."

"I accept Your free gift of salvation."

"I accept Your free gift of salvation."

"I now invite Christ to come into my heart as my personal Savior."

"I now invite Christ to come into my heart as my personal Savior."

"In Jesus name I pray, Amen."

"In Jesus name I pray, Amen."

"If you prayed that prayer sincerely, then congratulations, you are now a child of God. You can grow in your faith by reading the Bible and praying daily, fellowshipping with other brothers and sisters in the faith and by witnessing to others."

'_Suddenly, I feel like a weight has been lifted off me and a great peacefulness has replaced it instead.' _"Hermione, thank you for telling me about Jesus." Harry said aloud.

"What are friends for? Oh, look, I think my parents are here. Would you like a ride home? The rain is just pouring outside."

"Sure, I would like that if it's not any trouble for your parents."

"Have you seen the weather outside? I'm sure they would insist upon it. Excuse me, I have to call John."

After Hermione informed her cousin that her parents are there, the trio got into the car. Even though Harry insisted that he be dropped off one block from number 4, Privet Drive, Mr. Granger told him not to be silly and dropped him off at the front door off number 4, Privet Drive. Of Course, Harry got scolded for taking so long with the groceries and accepting rides from others. He also got sent to his room without supper. Harry complied with a cheerful heart, knowing that he has someone who cares for him and is watching over him.


End file.
